A Fallen Rouge
by Cherryayay
Summary: A story request for: SpecialMonitor22 You rock bro!
1. Chapter 1

Ja'ann A'rk was many things. A thief. A pirate. A priest...A rouge. Despite being one of the Fallen Archon Priests, he hated what he was. He didn't hate being one of the Fallen, no. He just hated being a part of their forces. Unlike his Priest brothers and sisters, he is rather short, only standing at nine foot two, not eleven to twelve feet. Still, he towered over many other Fallen. His slim frame and pure chrome and black plated armor that hugged him tightly made him extremely agile.

Unlike the signature Shrapnel Launcher or Wire Rifle, he prefers his own customary weapons: a stolen human sniper rifle, turned assault rifle to fit his rather big size, fitted and changed into the boxy and thin like frame of a Wire Rifle, but with two barrels and a clip that goes on the stock, extending upwards like a triangle. Two massive Hand Cannons were made to be bigger and smoother in looks with four glowing exhaust ports on the barrel ends, the round clips now under the barrel and use the signature Shrapnel ammo with Ether powder, along with something called Dust, something he managed to replicate from a stolen box of the colorful vials.

His armor is much more smooth and tighter than the ornamental ones of other Priests: chrome chest and back plates with tubes connecting to the Ether vials in round vials, heavily protected by shelled steel and metals, all silver or chrome. His arms had boxy/round pieces of black metal going down his four arms, white leather like material covering his hands. His face was the signature downward mask with four eye slits, four tubes connecting to the Ether, and two horns going from the mouth and travelling up to the top of his head, jutting into "Y" shapes and all chrome with black paint in lines going from the eyes to the mouth.

He had a scarf like set of cloth covering his neck and wrapping around the shell on his back, all in a white color with a scratched out symbol of the House of Wolves, two black lines cutting through the symbol to signify his leave. His legs had the same leather like material with four swords attached to his hips, the Shock swords and two Shock daggers on his shoulders.

In his stolen Skiff with four stolen Pikes and extra items he would need, including several crates full of Ether and a replicating station, where he made the replicated "Dust"...still needs to figure out their origins and properties. The Fallen aren't called technologically advanced fro no reason you know.

* * *

Ja'ann hated running, hated being a coward. But what could he do? He hated his life of piracy and theft, hated being known as a murderer by the other races. Sigh. Sometimes he wondered if he did the right thing.

Luckily, he could teleport, throw devastating punches and stomps, and he could even control space and time to hold a multitude of objects at once from some stolen Ghosts. Ugh, why is everything he has usually stolen?

It was a good thing he was able to cover his tracks, otherwise he would be put on trial for treason and have his head removed and his body placed on spears, on display for jeering and mocking. He shuddered slightly, his head rather angled and more "Human" like than his brethren, was shaking side to side. His head was still big, but it was more round and he had more thinner and softer, hair like pieces of dreadlocks on his head instead of the scale and fleshy like dreadlocks of his brethren. Well, it's not like you could see them really. The helmets tend to hide it.

Back to business!

Ja'ann was lounging on a chair, or the Fallen version, and was doing pretty much nothing. As he was contemplating what he should do, a beep caught his attention. As he got up, the beep became continuous and turned into a low whine, high pitched. Getting nervous, he rushed over, and paled as he realized his slip-space drive brought him dangerously close to plane XZ-222, a very odd but life filled planet. How the Fallen never got it or even came close to it is a mystery.

He got out of slip-space and tried to turn his ship, but he was caught in the gravitational pull and the ship was still slowing down, the small front thrusters not helping one bit.

He tried to reverse the gravitational pull with his stolen tech, but the gravity of the planet and the dense Ion-Sphere (near unidentifiable, but affects Fallen metals, ones that come from their home planet) kept him falling, small flames now licking the front of the Skiff.

He aimed for a certain point of the geological plains, aiming his forward thrusters to reverse the pull of the gravity and using the foldable round plates to act as parachutes to slow his decent to his fiery demise down below.

As he got closet, the thick atmosphere was pulling and ripping out two shell like plates off of the hull, ripping off with a terrible screech of metal. Pieces of metal and on of the main thrusters were either folding in on each other or were being ripped out, vaporizing into dust from the other metal and fire now covering and scorching the hull. He frantically pulled levers and used the Ether shields to protect the ship, but it was no use as he plowed straight through clouds and into the dark and colorful forest before him, the ship breaking through some trees, bouncing off a cliff, and skidding to a stop on some boulders and trees.

Much like a movie he managed to see from a human base that was playing, it was very similar to the movie like crash of a space-ship.

Groggily, the Ex-Priest got up and looked around his now damaged ship. The hull was bent and scorched, the main thrusters were either crushed or bent into scrap metal. The engine and power cells were now dead and crushed. The spindly pieces on the bottom were now gone and the main plastic compartments for cooling were melted. The ship was a wreck.

Groaning, he managed to take some remaining Ether vials in protective cases and placed them on his belt and cubby on his back. Luckily, the only damage he received was some scratched and bent armor, and his lower right arm was dislocated. With a pained grunt, the arm was popped back in place. Searching around, scrounged up some ammo from the not broken crates, and checked his weapons: one sword was snapped in half...Wow. That's it? Not that he's complaining about it.

His mask scanned the area around him. Wait. This air is _breathable!?_ No planet except the Fallen's destroyed planet had Ether! How does this planet have Ether in the molecules and atoms!?

If you're wondering, his mask was dissembling the air molecules and atoms around him, _somehow,_ the air here has heavy traces of Ether like materials, just enough to be breathable but not toxic to the inhabitants.

Hesitantly, Ja'ann removed his helmet, showing his tanned and human like face. His face was actually pretty much human, unlike what I said earlier, the main differences being the no lips, shark like teeth and the four glowing blue eyes. Taking in slow breaths, he chuckled and growled a bit with mirth as the air, albeit a bit stale and somewhat difficult to swallow, was still good for him! He will keep his Ether though, this planet has never been viewed by his kind and the air _could_ change.

Ja'ann had his helmet record this for further study. Taking a look around, he looked for the Pikes, where two were good, but one needed to be taken apart to fix the other one. The Ex-Priest made his way to the Skiff and removed the two bikes, his tall frame making the vehicles look impossible for him to use.

Alright. Remove the rear turbines, removing the wiring and add in the new ones, bend at a 180 degree angle, twist around thrice, then add in the connector to the body. Working this to the one main thruster, along with the two more minor ones, he got the lower body set up extremely quickly. Removing the armor plating, he completely took the massive engine and Arc Cannons and replaced the damaged or melted parts with new ones, or ones that could work.

With his two right arms, he has two computer like objects, which were the Matter Transmitters (made from dead Ghosts) and he placed several spare parts and ammo, metal, Ether, small power cores and vials, as well as spare armor parts that could be salvaged.

 **Three hours later~**

Ja'ann has finished his new Pike, now with four Arc Cannons, two in original places, and two located on the top with a larger windscreen, more armor on the sides and the engine was sturdier and more protected. This is why having four arms is helpful.

As he activated it, he crooned a bit and gave a low cheer in his native language on how silent it now was (thanks to more exhaust ports and stronger power cores) and the fact that it worked. As he made more quick checks, he looked around for anything else he'll need. Finding none other than some hidden ammo, he placed Explosive Charges with shrapnel and Ether explosives packed in, all around the ship.

As he climbed on the Pike, he moved farther away and then detonated. The ship was now a massive fireball and the flesh like substances that the plastic and melted metal became shriveled and destroyed the evidence. The Ether also helped.

As he sped off, he took a dirt path that nature kindly provided.

* * *

Ja'ann was now currently hiding. These humans and some, uh, "hum-animal" were walking cautiously through the foliage, looking around and heading in the direction of his destroyed ship.

From his past of being a Fallen Priest/soldier, he fought the urge to pop out and crush them like insects, but he managed to hold still and keep hidden, his armor now covered in leaves and grass, the natural dark and light colors contrasting to look like something the moon was reflecting off of.

Yes, he's been travelling until it reached night, hiding in the same spot for around one and a half hours after he saw the drop-ship land in the distance.

Currently, a group of some young looking humans and "hum-animal" wearing some oddly colored clothing with very _very_ interesting weapons. Last Ja'ann checked, humans never fought at a young age, looking extra carefully at the small one in a red cape. Who was carrying a giant red scythe. Interesting.

He watched with interest as a group of bipedal black wolf like creatures with white bone plates appeared, and the group got in battle stances. The white woman with the thin sword was very...interesting. How will such small and thin people fight, he wonders.

He was not disappointed.

In a mad rush and beautiful set of carnage, each of the Wolf things were killed. Wait. Why are they dissipating? Using his mask's scientific abilities, he read the blood from afar, confused and excited by the new information that their blood was nearly all Ether!

Ja'ann would have crooned in joy had he not realized the group was getting closer to his position. Ja'ann was about to move back into the foliage, but he spotted one of the Wolf things getting up out of a bush, stalking towards an unsuspecting member of the group: the red scythe wielder.

The others were to preoccupied talking about something involving some kind of weapon called a "pancake" and something called a "burger" and "lame puns". Judging from the serious talk about "pancakes", Ja'ann could only assume that the "pancakes" were a weapon of mass destruction.

He will need to acquire these "pancakes".

Sneaking his rifle out, he took aim and placed a well aimed bolt into the wolf thing's head, obliterating it and sending the body back a bit. Taking out their weapons, the group got in defensive like stances, looking around before the black dressed female said something, making them all point in his direction. Probably his rifle smell. They do tend to have a phosphorous like smell. How the girl managed to realize it from the distance, and since the smell is hardly noticeable, is quite a feat.

Realizing his cover has been blown, Ja'ann got up and started to steal his way out of the woods, his rifle in his top arms, his two Hand Cannons in his lower ones.

The group quickly backpedaled and their eyes grew wide. Ja'ann lowered his rifle in a neutral stance, but just low enough to raise it if need be.

"Greetings Humans, and, uh, 'Hum-animal'..." Ja'ann grew up to full height and his scarf like cloak fluttered in the now slowly picking up wind. His four eyes roamed across the group warily, taking in each shocked and awed look.

Each person was only staring at him, making him a _bit_ unnerved. Before he could speak again, a chrome ship flew in the sky and illuminated the land in front of them, capturing the group in surprise and Ja'ann hiss in annoyance.

Soldiers dropped down.

'Interesting. Suppose I'll have to crush a few...' Ja'ann readied his rifle and aimed his Cannons at the group of soldiers now surrounding him. Albeit, they were a small amount, but they were well armed and had some very odd weapons, but they seemed to pack a punch from the size and variety.

A man with silver hair and a weird mug of brown steamy liquid walked out with a stern looking woman with a...whip?

The man in silver had a cane and the woman looked at Ja'ann with a confused and awed eyed, and the man, he unnerved Ja'ann. He was unreadable. Ja'ann growled in annoyance. Apparently, the group took it wrongly and aimed their weapons at the tall Ex-Priest.

"Greetings. Who, or _what_ , are you, might I ask?" Jaune cocked his head to the side. 'So they really don't know what I am. Intriguing' Jaune stood tall, his left Hand Cannon now in its holster on his left leg, his now empty hand in a fist on his chest, the leather wrappings and metal gauntlet like armor shining.

"I am an Eliksni! But you're kind might know of my kind as the Fallen." The group looked at each other in confusion. Jaune smirked under his helmet. "I see I am correct. Gwandar (Excellent). I am what you call a deserter, left my people and now an enemy to my own race. The force I once served are called the Fallen, and my home planet is no more, and we live on ships and planets we have conquered. Do not fret, I am no longer a member of my pitiful excuse for a 'proud' race, and I have left it. Any questions Humari (Humans, either calls them Humans or their native word, Humari)?"

The man with silver hair nodded and the soldiers lowered their weapons, looking skeptical.

"If you may, come with us. I and others have many questions for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Ja'ann was very intrigued. Despite the fact he had a good number of weapons ready to fill him full of holes if necessary. The ship he was in, sitting alongside his pike, was rather big, and very chrome and comfortable, even with his size.

It was obvious this ship couldn't breach atmosphere, and it was obvious it wouldn't any time soon, but the design and those beautiful looking cores were simply intriguing. Like a pup at a feast, his eyes roamed hungrily, scanning and studying each object he could see closely and not letting a detail escape him.

A small movement to his side made his head turn, the crown atop it making his head look twice it's actual size. It was the scythe wielder.

Fidgeting, and receiving worried and weird looks from the others, the small Humari made her way towards Ja'ann.

"U-um, I, uh, wanted t-to say, erm, tha-thank you. You know, for saving me..." Ja'ann felt something odd in his chest seeing the small female look nervous. It was something he only felt around the pups.

This female was adorable.

He broke out in loud roaring of laughter, which shook each person in surprise. "Gwanari, adar Humari fimale! (Excellent, adorable Human female!)" Looking at the small girl, he continued to chuckle, his deep tone rumbling a bit.

His bottom left massive arm reached out, making each person ready slightly, but they relaxed and looked at the odd scene before them. Ja'ann was rubbing the scythe wielders head affectionately.

"What is your name, fimale?" Jaune's eyes were filled with warmth behind his cold looking mask, his scarf fluttering slightly. "U-um, Ruby...Rose..." She was ogling one of the huge Hand Cannons on Ja'ann's thigh. Looking down, he removed the hand cannon, which was thicker and about just as long as Ruby's arm. Wait. A tad bit bigger.

Handing the excited looking fimale the weapon, he crooned as she began inspecting it with a keen eye.

Ruby was having a field day. This weapon, while crude in shape, was beautiful in everything else! The barrel was perfectly round and straight, the ammo capsule had no jiggle or loose ends with the clip in it, the handle, while way to big for her hands, was wrapped in leather wrappings and curved smoothly, ending in a dull point at the bottom.

Looking down the iron sights, she marveled at how precise they were. Looking at the side of the barrel, she noticed a scrawl of lines, faint, but scratched in.

"Hey, um..." Ja'ann chuckled, "Ja'ann A'rk, fimale." Ruby smiled, making the others relax as she seemed to be friends with the Ex-Priest. "Ja'ann, what are these lines here?" She pointed at the marks. Ja'ann looked over and chuckled.

"My successful Hunts." This stopped everyone in their thoughts. Looking at the Fallen member, none noticed Glynda stealthily record everything with Ozpin waiting earnestly.

"Hunts, or, Huao. They mark each successful time I tracked down and caught my prey. Human or otherwise." Oblivious to the new found fear in everyone as they scooted away a few feet. Ruby was stone still.

Ja'ann continued. "What? They were all my enemies who would've taken my life given the chance. I simply beat them to the, uh, 'chase', as you Humari so call it." Still slightly unsettled, each person just accepted the information. In an instant, Ruby changed the atmosphere by giggling and bombarding the Ex-Priest with questions on how his armor worked, what his helmet does, and what not.

"Ha ha! Adorable little flower, you amuse me!" Blushing, Ruby stopped and made each person laugh, the atmosphere now light hearted. "I would be deliae (delighted) to explain! My helmet here is a, um, how you say, Portable Library." This caught a certain cat Faunus's attention, including two Professors. "It can analyze nearly anything, break them apart into atoms and show me how it works.

I studied those pesky little wolf things when you killed them earlier, I was surprised to see them made out of Ether and meat." Glynda spoke, startling a few, "Ether?" Ozpin was really intrigued. Nodding, the Ex-Priest pulled out a vial roughly the size and thickness of Ruby's forearm. It held a black liquid that glowed with silver and black contrast, white dots popping up here and there.

"This, it Ether. What my kind uses to breathe on other planets. It can work as a resource for breag (breathing), explosives (Nora had a glint in her eye), healing as well as many other properties. Let me show you the basic structure of it."

With a tap of some invisible buttons on the side of his helmet, a red hologram lit up the ship, showing several black moss like sludges with white and silver colors contrasting with black.

"Ether i-wait. Why do I need to explain this?" Each person was now confused. "I mean, Ether is very thick and slightly concentrated here on this planet. You're breathing it right now. I am able to breath here, but it is rather, erhm, odd." Each person was slightly conscious of their breathing.

Ja'ann deactivated his hologram and looked out a port window. "I would lavie (love) to continue, but aren't we here?" Looking out the windows, it was true, they had arrived at Beacon.

As the craft landed, Jaune stood up and placed the vial back in the cubby on his back, where it locked in tightly with a hiss of air. Walking out with the two Professors in front, the rest in back, Ja'ann gave an interested scan of the place, interested in this...grass.

He's seen it before, but he never got the chance to study it.

"This architecture is rather interesting. It's all stone and metal?" Ja'ann's voice was somewhat like that of a little child, interested in every little thing.

"Yes this Beacon Academy, a...what are you doing?" Glynda ended her explanation quickly, diverting everyone's attention to the alien, who disappeared to a flower bed without them noticing.

Ja'ann was picking flowers, interested in their colors.

Picking out a good clump, he stood up and walked back to the group, his blue eyes dimming as he narrowed them in concentration as he began twisting and turning the flower stems swiftly. With interest, everyone watched expectantly.

Within a few more moments, he had a bracelet of flowers, their stems all wrapped together. Looking to the red hooded reaper, he approached and lightly clasped her arm, placing the band gently on her wrist, almost as if it was ring in proposal.

That thought made Yang stop and begin to glow a low yellow.

The massive blush Ruby had didn't help. Nora began to coo and began to question Ja'ann if he could make one for her. Ren was a bit protective with Nora around Ja'ann, who pretty much announced he has killed dozens of time for a Hunt, sounding a lot like it was a sport. But he couldn't help but accept the alien easily, since Nora seemed to trust him for the short time they've known him. Which was, what? Three, five hours?

Oh. If the alien ever hurts Nora, or anyone close to him, Ren would probably snap the four arms the alien had.

Pyrrha herself was slightly confused and still adjusting with the Ex-Priest, but she was easily getting used to him. Would take a bit, but she was getting there. She was also making subtle moves to get Ja'ann to make a flower band for her.

Blake herself wanted to see into the Portable Library Ja'ann had, being the knowledge hungry girl she is. She also seemed to like that Ruby and the alien seemed to be getting along well, something she knew could be a great entrance to acceptance with the alien.

Weiss was in deep thought about the "Ether", hoping to get a pinch and replicate it. The SDC could advance the world with that knowledge.

Yang, well, she's thinking to many brutal torture techniques if Ja'ann ever hurts her lovely sister to be mentioned or shown.

The adults were thinking of what to do. Then this happened:

"Ja'ann, would you join my Academy?" Everyone stopped thinking, even Yang and stared at the alien, who was now carrying Ruby and Nora in his two bottom arms, his top arms petting theirs heads. Cocking his head to the side, he thought.

 _I wanted a new life. Maybe these Humari will set that in mochin_ (motion). _Gwanari. Very gwanari._

"I don't see why I can't. Maybe, maybe you Humari will give me the change I search." Ozpin smiled while the soldiers there were confused as to what to do. With two pulling the floating pike out, one of them was uncautiously messing with the controls.

Ja'ann took notice.

"STOP YOU FOOLS!" Ja'ann rushed forward, but the pike fired four shots, which hit two trees and the statue in the courtyard, splitting them in two. Each person was now a _bit_ scared to go near the floating bike.

It was clear that Ja'ann was pissed. Scratch that. He was thinking of ancient torture methods. His growling and balled fists as he placed Ruby and Nora down and then calmly walked to the two handling his pike was a clear indication.

Gulping, the two red colored soldiers were nearly pissing themselves as Ja'ann's eyes bore into them.

"I am unsure of what to do. Do I torture you or give you a five second head start." Apparently, when angered, his English was clear and precise. And he was deadly serious. Ruby appeared in front of Ja'ann, frantic.

"WAIT! I'm sure they didn't mean it! No torturing or head starts!" Ruby's comically small size compared to the Ex-Priest would've been funny, had the alien not been seriously contemplating removing the two soldier' spines.

With a grunt, Ja'ann stopped and relaxed. With a sigh, the two soldiers nervously and still scared, walked past Ja'ann. Well, they meant to, but two of Ja'ann' fists sprung out and sent them flying away from him, crashing into the trees or stone.

You could hear his smirk.

Ruby gaped, but giggled. She didn't know why. But she giggled. Which made everyone else slowly chuckle, then start giggling. It was infectious.

Ruby stopped giggling and eeped as Ja'ann picker her up and carried her like a baby in two arms. Wait. STOP ROCKING HER SIDE TO SIDE! Yang was now not just angry, but coursing with jealousy that she can't do that with Ruby.

"All right love birds, lets get going." Pyrrha's voice rang out with a teasing tone, not missing this chance. Ruby glowed redder than her cloak and hid in Ja'ann's arms, making her blush more as he had seriously thick muscles. Ja'ann himself cocked his head to the side.

"I was unaware that birds could make two other creatures love." Everyone deadpanned. "I-It's a saying." Ja'ann nodded. Shrugged. Then walked towards the school, who was now making a crowd as they went to see the explosion cause and were now gawking at Ja'ann.

The group in the back looked at the pike, which then began to magnetically follow Ja'ann and the engine purred slightly.

This will be an... _interesting_ few years. Wait until Ironwood sees this.


End file.
